ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp/Transcript
-Faster, Launchpad, faster! - Slower, Launchpad, slower! Launchpad, is this a stunt you learned in flight school? - Flight school? - You mean you never took flying lessons? - I took a crash course. - Now he tells me. - Nosedive! - Cool. Oh, boy, look at that! There's the dig! Did they say what they'd found? Aye. A hidden chamber. You think it might have the treasure of Collie Baba and his 40 thieves? After all this, I'm not getting my hopes up. We're making our final approach. Put seat backs in their upright position. Just put the plane in an upright position. Please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop. Landing gear down. Launchpad, look what you've done to these ancient ruins. It could have been worse. It could have been something new. Hurry, Mr McDuck. We've found something. Bless my bagpipes. An engraving of Collie Baba. This could well be the treasure chest of the greatest thief who ever lived. Let's see. He stole clothes? Nothing but old robes. 40 years of searching and I end up with Collie Baba's dirty laundry. At least the box is pretty, Uncle Scrooge. There's something in this pocket. The seal of Collie Baba. It's a map. Perhaps this dig is not a lost cause after all. That's right. A treasure map written in Collie Baba's own hand. At last, after all these centuries, the lamp will be mine again. Yes! You will become more powerful than locomotive, more faster than speedy bull. You will leap all buildings in a single town. And you shall finally be rewarded for your dubious assistance. You mean it? My own mountain of money? Yes. Now... give it to me. - Yes... What? - The map. Give it to me. The map? That specific map? Right here, right now? You didn't steal it? Too many people. Only one Dijon. But look what I did steal. Several billfolds, this dandy pocket watch, floss, egg-bake nut bar and two tickets to the feta cheese festival for you, master. Maybe you would like the floss? Did you at least see where the map leads? Yes, master. Into the middle of the desert. - Where the sand burns like a hot kebab. - But I searched every square inch. Perhaps this time I'll let Scrooge do the searching for me. Smart move, master. Let him boil out his brains in the sun. And you shall accompany him as his guide. But I have such sensitive skin. And my brain boils so quickly. But who needs brains to be a guide, anyway? Gee, Mr McD. A plane ride would have been less turbulent. According to the map, the cave of Collie Baba should be right here, under the gaze of Mount Badude. - I don't see anything, Uncle Scrooge. - Not even a mirage. Maybe we took the wrong turn at that last sand dune. Launchpad, Can't you even ride a camel without crashing it? It's not my fault. Humpy here just had a great fall. He must have hit this lousy rock. - Ouch! My tootsies. - It looks like a pint-sized pyramid. Quackaroonie. It's bigger than it looks. - I wonder what's inside. - There's only one way to find out, lads. Start digging. If I read these hieroglyphics correctly, we may have found the entrance. Look at this. All right. Let's go. - Me first. - After you. But the camels will be lonesome. - Think we'll see a mummy? - My mummy's expecting me. It's time for my nap. Careful. Stay close, Webby. No telling what kind of dangers we may find. Looks safe to me. - Check it out. - Look at that. It's a Collie Baba booby trap. What does the Junior Woodchuck Guide Book say about booby traps? It says "Stay alert and use your marbles". - Boy, good thing I brought some. - There's another one. - That could have given me a boo-boo. - Just keep the light ahead of us, guide. Keep going, Dijon. Maybe one of the children might be wanting to hold the torch. Look out! Do not be fearing. Dijon shall trip the trap. You see? Is there a doctor in the pyramid? Gangway. Coming through. - Jump-start my heart! - The treasure! - Race you to the rubies. - Look at those nuggets. Come on, Dijon! Look at all that gold. Collie Baba, you old dog. I've finally found it. Look at this. - What an eyeful. - What a mouthful. - The money, the rubies, the diamonds. - The lamp! - Pinch me, I'm in heaven. - I'll get it. Uncle Scrooge. - Sumo-wrestling scorpions. - Don't worry. We're safe up here. - Dijon! - What? I am not touching a thing. I am clean, innocent, like a little baby goat. - Go get the sacks. - Sacks? Oh, yes, sacks. Right away. Anything you say, sir, I do for you. Where you going to keep all this treasure? I won't keep it all, Most of these artefacts will go to museums. - That doesn't sound like Uncle Scrooge. - That way I enjoy a hefty tax break. That does. Looky. Looky. A teapot. Just an old oil lamp. Hardly worth taking. May I have it, Uncle Scrooge? I can use it for my tea set. - Well... - Course, this is pretty too. Here. Don't say your Uncle Scrooge never gave you anything. Thanks. - That's the last of it. - You think you can carry it, Launchpad? No problemo. Don't lose it. - Thanks, Dijon. - Here, I can handle it. Help! Allow me. - Who's that guy? - Just another tour guide. - Let me light your path. - I smell a couple of desert rats. - Uncle Scrooge! - Hurry! You thieving dogs! I've spent my life searching for that treasure. Poor fool. Too bad you will not live to know the real treasure you have found. Farewell. I knew that weasel's prices were too good to be true. What are we gonna do? - Cut the ropes, lads. - Hurry, Louie. Get away! Shoo! It's turtle time. Forward, ho! Reverse, ho! If you don't stop crashing, I'll give you the heave-ho. Do you hear something? Quick, let's turn this over and make a boat. Hurry, Uncle Scrooge. Here, Webby, you take this. Come on! It's here, master. I saw it. Wait till you see it. You will be pleased as pop. Well? Where is it? - I do not understand. It must be here. - You have it, don't you? - Where is the lamp? - They must have it. They must. Those dirty thieves. And such sweet children. I ask you, what is the world coming to? You let them steal it from you, you pathetic pickpocket. Don't worry. I will help get it back. No trouble, you bet, here I come. Yes, right behind you. I mean, don't wait, Dijon is on the way. Mamma! I'd sure like to know where this leads. - I'm not so sure you do. - Boy, are we in trouble. Either the water is getting higher or the roof is getting lower. What a ride. Yeah. I wouldn't mind doing it again. Now that I know you can live through it. At least we're all OK. Speak for yourself. I just lost the treasure of the century. Here, Uncle Scrooge. You can have this back if it'll make you feel better. That's all right, dear. It took me 40 years to find that treasure and I plan to get it back, even if it takes another 40. Hello? Merlock? Scrooge? Where is everybody? - They have vanished. - But how? With the lamp, you fool. And you will help me get it back, or their sting will seem like a tickle compared with mine. - Duckburg Daily News on line one, sir. - For what? I believe they want to ask what happened with the treasure. None of your business. Whenever I get my mind off the treasure, the press presses me about it again. - I have some news to cheer you up. - What's that? You've finally received your invitation to the Archaeological Society ball. I cannot face those old fossils again. Every year I tell them "I'll find Collie Baba's treasure." And every year I come back empty-handed. But you did have it for a little while. - Does everyone have to remind me? - Sorry. I can't work, Mrs Featherby. I'm going home. - But what about your lunch? - Sell it. - Here's the polish, Webbigail. - Thanks, Grammy. As soon as I'm done polishing my teapot, we can have a tea party with my dollies. - Thanks for the warning. - Excuse me, ma'am. But I've been summoned to pick up Mr McDuck. Apparently, he's having another one of his chipper days. - Oh, dear. - Maybe we'd better play outside today. - Hey. - What? It shook. - See? - Quackaroonie! Well, there's nothing in it. What is it, a Mexican jumping lamp? Wonder of wonders! I'm free at last. Shabooey! - It's a genie, isn't it? - It's not the tooth fairy. What the...? Who are you? Where's Collie Baba? Did Rome fall yet? We rubbed the lamp. We're sorry if we did anything bad. My new masters. I am eternally grateful. Finally, there's room to stretch. My foot's been asleep for six centuries. Cool kasbah. Mind if I look around? Cold food closet. Where do you hang the chicken? - Don't tell me. A rug beater? - Egg beater. Yes, I see. Back, you foul eggs. Back I say. Shabooey, it's alive! Wait! Come back! - Where'd he go? - What do you know? Las Vegas must be some place if Caesar moved his palace there. - What are you doing? - Catching up on the 20th century. You read the whole encyclopaedia? From cover to cover to cover to cover to... What's this? A baseball? A bowling ball? Cinderella's ball? No, it's a globe of the earth. Get back. The earth isn't flat? I must have missed that part. He has been in that lamp a long time. - I gotta check this out. - Wait a second. - What about our wishes? - Wishes? - Do I look like a birthday cake? - Come on, you can't fool us. - A genie's supposed to grant wishes. - Yeah, three wishes for every master. - Darn. Everybody remembers that part. - How does it work? - How does it work? - OK! First you have to hold the lamp. Then say "l wish." - Yeah? - Then wish for something. That's all? Jeepers. It's even user-friendly. I know the first wish. I'm going to wish for a million wishes. Get serious. That never works. I guess one of us oughta wish for peace and happiness all over the world. - These are wishes, not miracles. - What if we wish for a pet? - That's more like it. - I know what I've always wanted. I wish for a baby elephant. Oh, no! Please. Shabooey! - Now look what you've gone and done. - What's wrong? She's cute. And big. Big wishes spell big trouble. The bigger the wish, the bigger the trouble. He's right. One look at that and Uncle Scrooge'll want to know what's up. Everyone who sees it will, and they'll all be fighting over me, and the wishes'll get out of control and I'll be buried for another 1,000 years. Ah, jeepers. I hadn't thought of that. So, please, make small wishes. - It's our nanny. - Hurry. Hide the elephant. Like where? Shabooey! I'm in trouble already. We all are. Elephant! Pink! Hurry! Down, girl! Please! Here, Louie, you wish Pinky away. I'm not wasting one of my wishes. You do it. - No way. - Will somebody do something? Here. I wish Webby never made her stupid wish. Let's get outta here before anybody sees Genie. In here, Mr McDuck. It's gone. Mrs Beakley, is this a ploy to get some vacation time? It was here. Honest. An elephant wearing a big pink bow. You think I'm crazy, don't you? Maybe not. - I think he saw us. - Quick. Get back in the lamp. Not the lamp. The dog house, a madhouse, even a house of pancakes. - Anywhere but the lamp. - In here. Hello, Uncle Scrooge. Hello, Uncle Scrooge. Don't you "hello" me. What kind of trick are you kids playing on Mrs Beakley? - Who, us? - Tricks? - Never. - Not us, Uncle Scrooge. Then what's going on? - Nothing. - Not much. Nope, not a thing. What was that? - The crash in the closet? - We didn't hear it. Give me five. Get down, get bad, get real, get a haircut. - Who is this? - G... Er... Gene. Yeah, G. - You're new around here? - Kinda. I pop up every now and then. He just came over to visit. For the night. The night? You mean, sleep over? - Yeah. Can he? - Please. We'll be good Junior Woodchucks. - Woodchuck's promise. - Ditto. All right. But stay out of trouble. I'm in no mood for mischief. We're flying now! - What else should we wish for? - I'd like a small steamboat. Sure. You want that with or without an ocean? - A little much? - Just a tad. I know. I wish for the world's biggest ice cream sundae. But not too big. Ice cream sundae, come on down. Gotta watch out for that wind shear. - I'm starving. - That's cos it's getting late. Betcha Uncle Scrooge'll wonder why we missed dinner. Maybe we should go now. Nah. Oh, dear. No sign of them yet. Should I call the police? Aye, to hold me back when those rascals finally get home. They'll be grounded for a month. No video games, no television and no more friends... -..spending the night. - We're back. Children, I think your uncle has something to say to you. Aye. Welcome home. Can I get you and Gene anything? Cookies? Milk? Ice cream? - No, thanks. We're kind of full. - And sleepy. That's because it's past your bedtime. Scoot along, my wee ones. Good night, Uncle Scrooge. - Nighty-night. - Sleep tight. That's telling them, sir. So this is how it feels to be one of the guys. - It's all I've ever wished for. - How many wishes do we have left? - Just my last one. And Webby's. - We'd better make sure they're special. It's him! Hide me! Hurry! Chase him away! But it's just an old owl. - An owl? - He comes around here every night. I thought it was my meanest master, the one Collie Baba stole the lamp from. - Your master was a bird? - He could change into anything. - He's an evil sorcerer. - But he can't still be alive. - He'd be ancient. - Yeah. Older than Uncle Scrooge even. Except his first wish was to live for ever. Good wisher. No. Bad wisher. You don't know. He made me do the worst things. Like what? D'you ever hear of Atlantis? It was everybody's favourite resort until Merlock couldn't get reservations. Then down she went. And poor Pompeii. Mount Vesuvius would have never blown its top if Merlock hadn't blown his. But what are you worried about? He used up his wishes. That's just it. Merlock has unlimited wishes because he has a magic talisman. It's what gives him all his powers. And when he puts it on the lamp, he gets as many wishes as he wants. Now do you see why I'm a little jumpy? - Maybe we should wish for the talisman. - That's the one wish I can't do. You'd have to steal it from him yourself, and good luck. Don't worry about that mean old master now. He has no idea you're with us. And that's the way it's gonna stay. There it is. You can drop me off anywhere along here. But not there. That's going to leave a nasty mark. Are you certain this is where Scrooge lives? This time I'm very sure. I think. Then we begin our search. In light? But I am not a popular favourite in that house. - Scrooge find me, he kill me. - Then stay behind if you wish. I'll try very hard to remember you at reward time. - There's the robber. - Catch him! Come on, rug, giddy-up! Gid-up! Upsie-daisy! - Reach for the chandelier! - Boys. Tea-party time. - Not now, Webby. - We're in the middle of an arrest. I know someone who wants to play with me. Come on, Genie. They don't know how much fun they're gonna miss. I told you, I'm not going to the ball. But, sir, I've arranged for Launchpad to fly you to the launch. Cancel Launchpad. I'll not only save face, but my life as well. - You're gonna love playing tea party. - I know. I read all about it. Can I be the guy who dresses like an lndian and throws tea off the boat? No. No, silly. Not a Boston Tea Party. I hate rats! First you pour the tea,... then take little sips,... and talk to your guests. What a lovely dress, Quacky. Get outta here. No war paint or tomahawks or anything? Just you and me and my friends here. You call these party animals? They're lifeless. Genie, you've just given me the bestest idea in the world. There is a way to have all my friends enjoy the party. I didn't mean it. The less the merrier. Just you and me and a pot of tea. This'll be fun. I wish all my toys and dollies were alive. Shabooey! It's so nice to finally meet all of you. Cookies, anyone? - Feeding frenzy. - Dollies, be good. If there's anything I hate more than elephants in the house, it's rats. Here, ratty, come to nanny. This isn't a house! It's a zoo! Wish them back, please. - I can't. That was my last wish. - I wish you hadn't said that. Oh, dear. Launchpad isn't answering. He must be on his way. Won't you go, sir? Aye, to work. Tell Launchpad he can take you to the ball. Since when does a hat have a mind of its own? Gotcha! Watch out for your head, sir. Master. Poor nosey. What is going on? - What did you do this time? - I'm sorry. Just make them stop. - But I've only got one wish left. - Boys, what is going on here? Well? Looks like the jig is up. Go ahead, Louie. I wish everything was back to normal. Blow my bagpipes. He's a genie. Does his mother know about this? - We were gonna tell you, Uncle Scrooge. - Someday. - Where'd he come from? - Remember my teapot? Heavenly heather. The genie in the magic lamp. The fortunes I could own. I could have the world's biggest diamond. No, the world's biggest diamond mine. No, all the diamond mines. No, the entire mining industry! Yes! I can see this will take some careful thought. It's your ride, sir. Or should I say, my ride. Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this party for all the scones in Scotland. - But the treasure... - Aye, the treasure. The one wish I don't have to think about twice. I wish for the treasure of Collie Baba. Oh, no. Shabooey! The bonny bounty is mine again. Wait till those old fossils at the society hear this news. In the lamp. You're coming with me. - Not the lamp. Have a heart. - Can't he stay with us, Uncle Scrooge? No. I'm not letting this wee gold mine out of my sight. - But he's our friend. - Nonsense. A genie isn't a person. A genie is a thing. - lnside. - Bye, guys. It was great while it lasted. Don't take him, Uncle Scrooge. - You can't. - Let him stay, please. Poor master. Oh, well. - Where is the lamp? - Scrooge has it. Oh, no! Music, food, guacamole. It's a party. Gotta boogie. Gotta bingo. I gotta get outta this lamp. - Let me out. - Can you keep quiet at all? If you let me out, I'll be as quiet as a mouse, and just as small. All right. Look at us! A couple of single guys out on the town. Guess again. You can watch the ball from here. - Otherwise you go back in the lamp. - But what if I win the door prize? Master, all this flip-flapping. - Maybe we take the bus back. - Silence. You shall go through the rear entrance while I go in the front. If Scrooge gets past you, it'll be your hide. Here's your soda, sir. Genie, party of one. I gotta warn Mr McDuck. Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention? We have an important announcement to make this evening. Without further ado, I give you Scrooge McDuck. I gotta stop him. I have something I've been wanting to say for 40 years. It is my good fortune to announce that this year I have finally brought to Duckburg the legendary, the infamous treasure of... It's Merlock, my old master. It's that back-stabbing banshee. He's too powerful. He could destroy you. I'll save you. Left, right! Go! Follow me. - Hurry. - You are a loon. - What are you doing? - Quick, you gotta wish us outta here. Not me. These wishes are worth a fortune. What's more important - a fortune or your life? - Well... - It's not exactly a trick question. - He's got a bear? - He is a bear. Make us a little getaway wish. Please! No, we stand our ground. I've got one trick that might save us, I hope. Going up. Bad housekeeping. It looks like they have skipped the coop. It was not my fault. They did not get past Dijon. It was not your fault either, master. No. Just keep searching while I hunt outside. They will not escape. As you wish, master, I do for you. - I can't hear anything. They're gone. - Where are we? - Well, it's not exactly the Ritz. - Not the lamp. You get used to the smell after a few hundred years. - Can you move your elbow? - Get me out of here! Do you have to yell at me all the time? I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you. Thanks to you, I've got a crazy animal act on my tail. That's it, blame the genie. - I only saved your life. - Sorry. It's not my fault Merlock's after me. I didn't ask to be Mr Popular. All I want is a life of my own, like your nephews. With my own bike, a stack of comic books, a sled. Maybe some ski equipment, a CD player, my own home video entertainment system. All right. Oh, no, it's Merlock! Hide me! I've got to get you to my vault. It's the only safe place. - Time to go back. - But you saw what a dump it is. Sorry, Genie, but the party's over. And just when we were getting to be buddies. Scrooge. Mr McDuck! Mr McDuck! Are you all right? What's going on? Come out, whoever you are. Wait till Merlock sees this. He will be so grateful. I can see my mountain of money now. Wait. Why give him the lamp? Because the master wants it so badly. But with the lamp, you'll be the big cheese, the hot falafel, the most powerful person on earth. Great master. Master? Master Dijon? I like it. I really like it. Launchpad! Get me out of here fast. - Dull party, Mr McD? - Go! Now! Don't plan on landing. I don't have time for any more disasters. - Good morning, Scrooge, sir. - What's going on? At the urging of my genie, I have decided to seek my fortune. I never thought he'd wish for your fortune, Mr McDuck, I swear. The lamp? - Gravy? - That's right. I get the loot, you get the boot. You can't do this. Put me down. I'm your boss, not that bum. Take him downtown. You can forget about this year's Christmas bonus. Whose name do you think is on this... building? Dijon? It really is his. Wiped out with a wish. If I ever get my money back, I promise I'll never make another wish for myself again. There's someone to see you, Mr McDuck. Lads. Webby. Uncle Scrooge! Uncle Scrooge. Sir, good to see you. Mr McDuck, I'm so sorry. There, Mr Beakley. I know. - We all chipped in to set bail. - We even emptied our banks. Don't worry. I'll pay you all back with cash at the mansion. - The mansion? - He hasn't heard. Heard what? Mr McDuck, I'm so sorry. Dijon has everything - the mansion, the factories. Even your spat collection, sir. Mr McDuck! Our home. Our beautiful home. There, there. I know, ma'am. I know. First my Money Bin, now this. Well, at least we have each other. Think of poor Genie. If only there was a way to sneak in and get back the lamp. But there's so many alarms. Aye. Hundreds. And 1 4,657 ways to trigger them. And you know each and every one, don't you, Uncle Scrooge? Aye. And maybe the way to shut 'em off? Aye. Come, lads. Something tells me we should plan a full-scale invasion. Delicious. Delicious. Good golly, everything smells more delicious when you're rich. - Even me. - Shouldn't we be bird-watching? Don't worry about Merlock. He would not dare to confront the great and powerful Dijon. Anyway, I don't think he knows about me yet. I've got the Bin at 1 2 o'clock high, Mr McD. Give or take 1 0 minutes. Snuggy enough, sir? All right, lads. Operation Lift the Lamp is about to commence. Roger, Uncle Scrooge. Over and out. See anyone coming, Commander Beakley? - I don't think so. - Then wish us luck. This is it. C... A... S... H. Remember, only step on the white tiles. - I'm on the roof. - And we're inside. Good. All you have to do is break into the security room. Don't worry. We're almost there. That's easy for you to say. Keep going, Webby. If you can't get through, no one can. Attagirl! There's the alarm panel. I've got Uncle Scrooge's directions to keep from getting zapped. Two steps up the middle. One step to the right, three steps forward, and... five steps... You'd better get back here. Good thing you had your hairnet. - What are we gonna do? - Use our marbles. Marbles. You don't have to worry about any alarms, Uncle Scrooge. Good work, lads. I'm going in. Genie, I've decided on my first important act as a rich man. I shall plan a vacation. I wonder which country I shall be visiting first. Are you sure it's safe to travel? Merlock could be close. Do not worry, Genie, I have planned to take a small army of bodyguards. Whoever said that money can't buy peace of mind must have had the brains of a garbanzo bean. Oh, no! Give that back, you dirty... Please, Merlock. No wishes. I can't take 'em. Relax. It's going to be like old times again. Come on. We gotta help. My talisman now gives me unlimited wishes, Scrooge. - And where are you going? - Just outside, master. You and Genie have so much to catch up on, I thought you might be wanting a few minutes alone. - I know I would. - Genie. I wish you would turn this disloyal swine into something fitting. Just like old times all right. And now, Genie, I wish you would transform this mundane Bin into a fortress more worthy of its new owner. Remember our magnificent old home? Yeah. Casa de Coo-coo. My money! - Come on! - Wait for me. Help! Here, Webby, hold on! My heavens! I'm so sorry, Mr McDuck. And now, Genie, I wish to return home in my new home. Will you never stop? This cannot be happening. You maniac. Return the Bin before I stuff that lamp down your throat. - Bad move. - You threaten me? Please, Merlock. He's had a lousy day. Maybe a hot bath and a warm glass of milk... Silence. I wish you would cast him out of my house. No! - I can't. - Do it. I have no choice. I understand. - Good shot. - Get it, guys! Uncle Scrooge! I'll be back for you. No! No! Laugh at me, will you? I'll show you. Give that back, you flea-bitten buzzard! My talisman! This time you have to make a wish. Aye. I wish me and my family and my Bin were back in Duckburg. Right now. Good wishing. Duckburg never looked so good. Aye, but it cannot beat my view, laddies. Has any heather ever looked more heavenly? And you still have the lamp, Uncle Scrooge. Aye. And one more wish to go. You sound like you know what it is. I'm going to stop all this magic. Even if I must wish for the lamp to be buried in the centre of the earth. - What? - No! You can't. - Oh, no! - But Genie'll be gone for ever. Aren't we overreacting? We could... hide him in the vault. And we'll dress him up like a boy and keep him in our room. Just like before. Genie, get ready to grant my last wish. And yours too. What do you mean? I wish the genie would turn into a real boy. Shabooey! I'm a boy. I'm a real boy. Now I can do all the things real boys do. Run through fields, play catch, roll over. Wait. That's a dog. Uncle Scrooge. What about the lamp? Look. Without the genie, it's wasting away. How can I ever thank you, master? I'm not your master any more. That's right. Can I call you Uncle Scrooge? You're a sweet kid. But don't press your luck. What do you wanna do on your first day as a boy? Let me put it this way - you'll never catch me, coppers. Oh, boy! I'm gonna getcha! Are you coming with us, Uncle? You go ahead, Webby, dear. We quadzillionaires have our own ideas of fun. - You! - Scrooge, sir. Oh, good golly, What a time we have been having. Yes. I was just now leaving. Goodbye. - But it's only some loose change. - I'll change your face, you thief! Somebody stop those pants. Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes It's a duck blur Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history Ducktales Woo-oo Every day they're out there Making Ducktales Woo-oo Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales D-d-d-danger lurks behind you There 's a stranger Out to find you What to do? Just grab onto some Ducktales Woo-oo Every day they're out there Making Ducktales Woo-oo Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales Woo-oo Not phoney tales or captain tales No, Ducktales Woo-oo Category:Transcripts (1987)